Halo Brethren
by BGA Insanity
Summary: The Master Chief is sent on a deadly mission to investigate rumors of a spartan caputered by the covenant but with a vast Covenant army standing in his way it will be one of his taughest missions yet
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo: Brethren**_

_**Chapter one**_

_The battlefield was scorched with bolts from plasma pistols and grenades from a prior fire fight between the Covenant and the UNSC. As a pelican swooped in from the black sky the wind from it engines ripped up the grass below revealing badly burnt marines. A single figure jump out of the dropship paused for a moment in a sign of respect to the fallen marines._

"_Chief" A female voice cried out from the Master Chiefs HUD "Our Intel tells us that the marines are being held captive just on the other side of that mountain, so be careful and get our men out of there Keyes out"_

_Another voice called out from behind him "Chief you can take my sniper it will do you a lot more good than what I could do with it."_

_Without a second thought the Chief snatch the gun from the air and started sprinting off towards the mountain range ripping up the soil under his feet with the strength and speed of his feet._

_After a short run John soon came to a field covered with waste high grass. Before pressing on he investigated the area, after a minute or two he knew that there was one Brute two Jackals and a small pack of five Grunts. He swiftly moved down to the grass. Crouching down as he moved through with his head and sniper just above the top of the grass. First he came the one of the Jackals he reached out his hand and sharply pulled on its neck snapping it without having to put down his weapon. He moved on getting a lock on the Brutes head with the sniper, he fired once. The bullet ripped into the Brutes head smashing its skull into tiny fragment. The Brute body crashed to the ground waking the sleeping pack of Grunt in a confused state the Grunts started to run but the chief easily manages to pick them off one by one each of them with head shots. The remaining Jackal that was stood on the edge of a raised cliff edge found where John was shooting from locked on to him as he did so John took aim at him; they both fired the sniper bullet and carbine energy shot roared past one and other. The sniper bullet tore thought the Jackal's heart sending it tumbling off the edge of the cliff. The carbine energy bolt hit the chief in the chest causing his energy shield to temporally shimmer and fade; second later it recharged shimmered again and became invisible. John walked over to the Grunts bodies and picked up one of the needlers and ammo along with some plasma grenades, he made his way to the foot of the mountain._

_As he reached half way up the mountain he heard the roaring engine of a banshee, as it came around to the side that he was on he dove into a near by cave so that it wouldn't see him. He waited a little longer to make sure that the banshee was gone. Then as he was about to make a move it came around again he notice that it was 10 minutes since last it last flew past. With this in mind he came up with a plan, with a well placed plasma he would be able to destroy it with out any problems. So he waited 10 minutes it was late, as he started to move up two banshee flew around. Quickly he threw a plasma grenade at one of them before it had time to see him. He knew that the second one would escape to get re-enforcements. The plasma landed between the left wing and the noise of the banshee it detonated like a lighting bolt firework. As John watched the banshee as it span in to an uncontrollable spin and collided with the second banshee they both then exploded like a volcano. Molten metal fell to the floor starting a small bush fire which rapidly burnt out in the cold night air. He then continued up the side of the mountain keeping an eye open for more banshees. As he reached the top he saw the Covenant base where the marines that he was looking for where being kept._

_After climbing down from the mountain John found a ridge about one hundred yards from the entrance to the base. With his sniper he surveyed the outer wall four Brute and thirteen Jackals. With this in mind he checked his ammo he only had sixteen shots left he would have to make one of the shots count. He started to shoot starting with the two Brutes on the wall either side of the entrance, then he moved onto the Jackal and Brute in the right tower and then he did the same with the left tower. Nine shots left. He waited until he had a shot on one of the Jackals which was right in line with the entrance, he fired the other Jackals powered up their energy shields that where mounted on the arms. He started from the left hand side waiting until he had a head shot on one of them after that one was dead the next was easier as it turned to face it fallen comrade. He continued to kill them until the final two. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to kill them at the same time because of the angle he was at he started to move but as he did he noticed a fusion coil box, he fired at it. The box exploded in to an electrical fire killing both the Jackals at the same time._

_Arming his self with the needler that he picked up earlier he made his way into the compound as he move slowly down a corridor he heard the chatter of a pack of Grunts he carefully used a small camera to look around the corner to see how many there are, noticed that one of the kept walking back and forth. So the chief silently crawled up to the Grunt tossing a plasma grenade onto it back in total shock the Grunt ran towards it pack to get them to remove it from its back before the others had time to turn and run it detonated sending their bodies smashing in to the narrows corridors walls. Hearing the explosion and Grunt screams a gold armoured Brute ran to the end of the corridor expecting this John ready the needler and fired a full clip of needles at the Brute the needles exploded like a pick water fountain leaving small puncher holes in the Brute armour and deep into its body. _

_From past experience John knew that the holding room would be one floor up and to the centre of the complex. Snatching up some more ammo for the needler he headed off towards a ramp to the end of the corridor that was head up the floor above him. As he reached the top of the ramp he heard the scream of a marine as a Brute tortured him. Hearing this John accelerated into a sprint. Finding the room with ease he arrived at the door to the room just as the blue armoured Brute finished off the marine in temper because he would not give up information about earth.. John lined up the needler with the Brutes back just as he was about to shoot the Brute turned to face him as he did John fired a few needles at it, the Brute managed to dodge them. The Brute then charged at him, at the last possible second he sidestepped out of the way of the Brute causing the Brute to run head first into the corner of the door stunning it. While it tried to shack it off John activated the plasma grenades that it held on its waste. The explosion of the grenades was devastating it tore the Brute in two. Before leaving the room the Master Chief inspected the dead marines body taking his dog tags._

_Then he made his way to the holding room. As he got to the corner leading to the holding room he used a small camera to look around the corner. There where three Grunts guarding the doorway. He thought to him self that even for the Covenant putting three Grunts as guards this was sloppy. Keeping in mind that there may be a trap waiting for him he threw a M9 HE-DP frag grenade between the Grunts killing two of them. The third one he swiftly killed by hitting it over the head with the needler gun causing the Grunts head to cave in which meant an instant and easy death._

_He entered the holding room where yet another Brute awaited him. This one would be harder than the others this was because it was the chieftain Brute which was the highest rank of the Brutes it wore a crimson full body armour and was wielding a gravity hammer. John ran in to the room with his back facing the outer wall then he fired the remaining needles in the pouch at the Brute as it charged towards him. The needles bounced off its energy shield. As the Brute got close to him it swung the massive hammer at the chief hitting him dead centre in the chest causing him to crash in to the wall putting a massive crumbling dent into it. His energy shield flared and went off. The Brute walk rapidly to the other side of the room. John was knelt down on the floor in a daze as the Brute rushed towards him to deliver the final blow, as it was about to swing John barley managed to move out of the way of its sting it was so close the after wave of the hammer caused John to slid a fair distance across the floor. The Chief stood up to faced the Brute, as the Brute turned to face him John charged the Chieftain with all of his strength and hit the Brute in the dead centre of its chest causing its energy shield to shimmer and fade out. The Brute collapsed due to shortness in breath. While it had its eyes closed John dashed behind it and waited for it to stand. As the Brute got to its feet John took the last needler pouch out and hit it against the wall behind him doing this made the crystalline needles inside the pouch activate. He ran over to the Brute while it still had its back to him, he jump on to its back grabbing hold of the armour on its back and forcefully pushing the pouch down its back. John jumped down off the Brutes back in time to see the Brutes shields regenerate and the needler pouch detonate inside the armour causing it the tear to pieces and reducing the Brutes back and inner organs to shreds._

_John walked over to where the marines where being held took aim at an power supply box that was making a energy barrier that was keeping the marines locked in to a small room and then fired the last of the needles at it, then the needles erupted into a pink mist the barrier then started to crackle and fade until it no longer held the men in small enclosure, John then threw the empty weapon down to the floor. The marines looked up at the Spartan in relief and surprise to see him._

"_All right good to see you sir" one marine shouted "great work on that Brute."_

"_So" John replied "who's up for getting out of here"_

"_Owww man is vacation over already" another marine called out as the other laughed _

_The chief jogged over to the door to make sure it was clear to get the marines out, as he stood there he heard the barking and groaning of Covenant troops on the way to the holding room. John had to think of a way out fast or they would be in deep trouble._

"_WOW" A marines called out "this thing is heavier than it looks."_

_John looked over at the marine trying to pick up the gravity hammer. Just then he had a brain storm. He ran over to the hammer and snatched it up off the floor, the marines look shocked to see how strong a Spartan was. With the hammer in hand John swung it at the human sized dent that was made earlier when he was smashed in to it, after hitting it three times it finally shattered in to millions of little pieces more of the wall started to crack._

"_Here we are a door" the Spartan shouted out pointing out towards the cliff side "now get moving or we will be getting unwelcome company very soon; meet me at the cliff edge over there"_

"_Aye-aye sir" All the marines called out at the same time_

_One by one the marines jumped out of the building and ran as fast as they could to the cliff base heading for the safety of a group of small caves. Some of the men stumbled and fell in the mad rush to get to cover._

"_Master Chief John 117 " John said down his HUD "requesting immediate evac I have unarmed friendly's taking fire from Covenant troops activating homing beckon"_

"_Master Chief" A voice called back to him "This is eco 919 I'm almost in the area and will be able for pick up soon"_

_The chief turned off his radio and turned to face the door as a Hunter pair walked through its arch way. John turned and ran out of the hole as one of the Hunters fired its weapon towards him causing the rest of the room to cave in. John hit the floor with so much force that it caused a small creature to form under him. John looked back up to the caved in room to make sure that nothing was following. Satisfied that it is safe he moved towards the marines. As he did he heard the echo of a drop ship on its way but when he looked up to insect the sky to his shock he saw a Covenant dropship. John dived behind a rock to avoid the volley of plasma bolts screamed towards him. He then waited until the first set of Covenant had drop down to the ground in the group where four Jackals wielding beam rifles and two Grunts wielding plasma pistols, bounding our from behind the rock John gripped the massive hammer in both hands and prepared to swing at the group killing the two Grunts and two of the Jackals instantly. The two remaining Jackals started the John was able to reach one of them before it got out of his reach as the hammer hit the Jackals spin the light blue colour that was coming from with in the hammer "its dead_" John grumbled to himself.

As John dropped the hammer he heard three thuds hitting the ground behind him, as he turned he noticed three gold armoured Brutes stood there snarling at him. John dived back wards one of the dead Jackals bodies snatching the beam rifle that laid next to it. Once he had the rifle in hand he pointed it at the centre Brute, its shield flared and the went dead but the Brute just stayed stood there watching John. Out of rage of this attack the other two Brute charged at John , he managed to side step the first one but as the second was about to hit him he was struck in the right shoulder by a beam rifle shot the caused the his shoulder to jolt giving the Brute enough time to crash in to the chief. The first Brute that charged him took a spike grenade from his waist and hurled it at the chief, it landed at his feet John then snatched up the grenade holding it in his left hand he punched the Brute that had just struck in the face with such force that it caused the it to spin around John then stuck the grenade on the Brutes back and moved out of the blast radius, the Brute clawed at its back trying to detach the grenade but failed as the grenade detonated in to a showering rain of spikes. The fallen Brute had two spike grenades and a flare on it which the chief took. John activate and threw the flare at the Brute that threw the grenade blinding the Brute gave him time to fire off two shots of the beam rifle into the Brute then he turned his attention to the jackal that had hit him in the should and fire a beam at its head. With out hesitation John turned to face the final Brute as before it just stayed stood there watching him. The chief aimed and fired at him but nothing happened upon checking the ammo he noticed that it was out it must have been half used when he picked it. Strangely the Brute still just stayed stood there, the chief charged at the Brute but it still stayed there not moving even at the threat of the chief hitting it, then a thought went through Johns head. He came to a sliding holt. Standing just centimetres away from the Brute he looked closely at the Brutes face there was a small hole the exited out of the back the size of a tennis ball Johns first shot must have bypassed the Brutes shields. There was another roar of Covenant drop ship engines echoing through the valley John picked up the Brutes and Jackals weapons and sprinted over to the marines and passed them out to them. Then the drop ship cam into view.

"Plasma pistol you take out the Brutes and Jackals shields" John ordered "and the two and my self with beam rifles with pick them off once their defences are down"

The Marines and the Spartan aimed at the drop ship waiting for it to drop its troops but as the ship started to stop a barrage of missiles came thundering over the mountain top crashing into the Covenant drop ship, it erupted into a giant flaming ball of molten metal which crumbled into hundreds of pieces of burnt metal. The ship landed a few yards from where the team where hiding.

"Every one on board now" John shouted out

All the marines quickly ran over to the pelican and climbed aboard John followed behind them making sure nothing would ambush them

"get us out of here eco 919" Chief shouted while banging on the cockpit door

"Aye-aye sir" Eco 919 called back


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

He wasn't always the smartest one in his pack but Tayap would never let that stop him from getting what he wanted even if that was the next ship to go to his home planet. As he walked down a blood stained corridor he noticed that some of the dead Grunts where members of the pack that he used to be in before being reassigned. He felt a horrid sickening feeling in the base of his stomach because he wasn't aloud to tend to the body of his kind before those that ranked over his kind. Although this was a great honour for a Grunt of his rank he resented them for it. After about 30 cycles all the bodies had been cleared from the area and stored on the ship. Tayap was aboard one of the ships that were assigned to carry the bodies back to the planets of which they came from. He was assigned to a room in which 3 other Grunts were trying to put a body of a fallen Hunter into one of the cryo-tubes that littered the walls all the way around the room. After a great deal of time the Grunts had succeeded in putting the Hunter into the tube but before Tayap was able to press the cryo-tubes close button the bulky body fell out of its resting spot hitting the floor with a great thump. Three of the four Grunts ran to the other side of the room in a fit of panic, Tayap turned to see what it was they were running from. The Hunter's giant body had landed on top of one of the Grunts. Tayap and the other Grunts rushed over to help the other but as they got to him the noticed that the spikes of the Hunter had impaled the impish Grunts body.

"Commander Keyes, this is Eco 919 we have the Spartan and casualties ETA 5 minutes" The pilot spoke down the radio happy with the work she had just done

"Eco 919 you are clear for landing on platform f-12" A voice replied back

"Roger that HQ" The pilot swiftly called back

As soon as they had landed the chief was greeted by the Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson. They both gave the chief a quick nod as soon as they had finished John repaid the greeting with a nod of his own.

"Master Chief we have a mission for you that I know you're not going to say no to"

The Commander spoke in Calming voice "let go inside to my office and speak"

The three of them walk towards to gigantic titanium-A doors as the opened.

"Ma'am if you don't mind I would like the change into something a little more appropriate" John asked "if that is ok with you?"

"Yes you may Spartan" The Commander answered "you will need to relax before this mission anyways"

"Thank you ma'am" John said as he saluted "I will be there as soon as I can"

The Commander and Johnson saluted him back and walked off towards the Commanders office. After about 15 minutes John arrived at the Com. Keyes's office he knocked and waited for permission to enter Johnson opened the door and signalled him to enter. He entered and stood in front of her desk.

"Have a seat please chief" She said before continuing "this mission you will be going on is classified as a Spartan mission"

John eyes widened as he sat down "What do you mean by Spartan mission?"

"We have retrieved some Information from a Covenant ship we managed to disable and Capture that one of the ships that has just left this planet has aboard something that you might want to recover" Keyes spoke

"Me?" The chief asked in a confused way "What in the world would I want that the Covenant have?"

"A Spartan" Sgt. Johnson replied "More to the point the body of James"

The Spartan jumped jump out of his seat as if he was ready there and then to go on the mission. Commander Keyes looked up at him and then at the as if to ask him to sit.

"Chief before I can let you start to get ready you must know that there is very little known about the ship that she is on" Keyes said trying to keep eye contact with John

"I under stand Ma'am" The chief said almost unable to sit still but forced him self to.

"Chief before you go to get ready you will be taking a team with you" Keyes said

"But Ma'am with all…" the chief start to say getting interrupted mid sentence

"Chief that is not a request it is an order" Keyes spoke calmly back at the chief "this team will be made up of 3 marines, 3 ODST's and 1 AI named Remus, I know you would sooner work alone but these are not my orders "

"Ma'am?" John asked with a confused expression on his face "Who gave the orders?"

"They are the orders of lord hood" Johnson answered "here are the profiles of the men and women you will be taking with you"

"You may leave now get you and your team ready" Keyes said "you will be leaving at 1200 hours tomorrow"

"Thank you Ma'am" John said as he stood "Sir nice to see you again"

The chief walked out of the room and towards his assigned quarters to start reading up on the crew that he was to take with him. Once he arrived at his room he started with the file of the marines. The first file was that of Gunnery Sergeant Lee Simons who is considered the best pilot in the UNSC. The second file was that of Sergeant Anne Simons the sister of Lee Simons who is the best linguist of the UNSC. The third was that of a Lieutenant Sam Connors who is an expert in ground combat weapons and a medic. Then he started to read the files of the ODST. The first of these files was that of Lieutenant Mark Ullric Mathews who is and expert in Hand to hand combat. The second file was that of Captain Jack Caine an expert in mechanic. Lastly was the file of Captain Abby O'Neill an expert in heavy weapons. Then he started on the mission file telling what and where his mission was to take place at. After finishing all of the files John sat back in his chair and thought to him self that all 6 of these put to combine would not even make up one Spartan but they will have to do for this mission. John stood and walked to the other side of the room then laid down on his bed and drifted off with the thought of the other Spartans and the missions that they had gone on together.

It had been almost 30 day cycles since the ship that Tayap was on had departed from the planets surface. Tayap was in the methane room resting when the door opened and a Brute stomped his was in and grabbed the Grunt by the back of his next and forcefully handed him his breathing apparatus. As he was being carried out of the room the Grunt rushed to put on his equipment this was not an easy the way he was being held.

"Are you the Grunt call Tayap?" Demanded the Brute "if so you are wanted by the grand council"

The Grunt was scared to answer because rarely a grunt was summoned to the council and if they ever where it never ended well for them even if it was to be a simple mission such as good watch out for enemy forces.

"Yes that is me" he answered

"Good it took me long enough to find you" The Brute replied in disappointment

The Grunt looked up at the Brute wishing that he would let him go so. The Brute walked up to two big doors with two chieftain Brutes standing guard

"Hold it there under-rank" the Brute on the left called out "what business do you have with the council"

"I have brought the Grunt that the council have requested to see" the Brute holding Tayap replied "here are the documents given to me to bring him to see the council"

The Brute on the right took the documents off of him and started to read. Then after a moment he nodded at the other Brute. The two Brutes moved out of the way of the doors to let him pass. As the Brute started to move forward the other two put their arms up in the way of the Brute. He stopped looked at them puzzled.

"Only the grunt may go any further that these doors" The Brute on the left spoke "you may go back to your regular duties now"

The Grunt gave a sigh of relief as he was being put down on to the floor. Just as the grunt had stood up right the Brute that had fetched him pushed him through the doors with one of his giant feet. Tayap jumped as the enormous doors slammed shut behind him and a light appeared in the centre of the room. He slowly started to walk over to the light. Once he had arrived on the light he could hear the whispering of the grand council. The grunt grew more and more nervous as they spoke between them selves.

"By now you must be wondering why we summoned you to come here." One member of the council asked him they then passed for the Grunts to see response

Tayap nodded, looked around the room trying to pin point the location of the voice.

"Well small one we have retrieved evidence that members of your old pack where some of the ones killed by the Demon" One voice said and was interrupted by another

"We are giving you control of a 250 Grunt pack that will be working along side 250 Brutes, 250 Jackals, 250 Hunters and 250 Drones" The voice was stop by yet another

"Each of the groups will have one of their own kinds in charge of them, you are the one in charge of the Grunts" he was then spoken out by a last voice

"Do you have any questions about your assignment?" the mysteries voice asked

"Yes your excellences why are there more Drones than Grunts?" he ask carefully

"That Grunt is a question in which we do not have time or patients to answer" Two voices said at the same time "You will be fetched when you are needed, leave us now"

The chief had gotten 6 hours of sleep leaving him 6 hours to brief his team and gear up for the mission ahead he start by putting on his MJOLNIR armour this would take up 2 hours another 2 to brief and a final 1 hour to get the equipment need ready. Before he started to gear up he went to the door and handed the guard standing on the other side a piece of paper with the names of his team on it and asked him to go tell the personnel that he would be taking to meant him in briefing room 6 at 1100 hours. The guard gave him a quick salute and went on his way. As soon as he had gone John start to put on his MJOLNIR armour. This took less time than he had planned for with another 30 minutes till the briefing he prepared some thing to eat. Having dealt with his armour and nourishment John made his way to briefing room 6. As he approached the room he noticed 2 heavily armoured guards stood out side of each side of the door.

"Attention!!" one guard called out saluting the Master Chief as he approached the door "Chief the personnel that you asked for are waiting for you in here sir"

"At ease marine" John said "thank you for retrieving them for me"

The Chief entered the room took one look around then walked to the table in the centre of the room. He placed his helmet that he held in one hand down and started a role call since the profiles did not have any photos.

"Please stand after I call your name" the chief asked "Gunnery Sergeant Lee Simons"

"Sir" A young man aged 25 with green eyes short brown hair and of medium build stood up and saluted him.

"Sergeant Anne Simons" Again he called

"Sir" A young woman aged 25 with brown eyes short brown hair and of medium build stood up and saluted him.

"Lieutenant Sam Connors" The chief requested

"Sir" A another young man stood aged 26 with blue eyes brown tall and medium build stood up and saluted him.

"Lieutenant Mark Ullric Mathews" The chief requested another person

"Present Sir!" A man aged 30 with short blonde hair dark blue eyes and big build stood and saluted.

"Captain Jack Caine" The chief once again called out a name

"Present Sir!" A man aged 34 with average length yet black hair Brown eyes and large build stood and saluted.

"Captain Abby O'Neill" He called out the final name

"Present Sir!" A woman aged 31 shoulder long black hair green eyes and average build stood and saluted.

"You all may sit now" John signalled towards their chairs "before I start to brief you all I would like to let you know that if you have any questions ask them as I go on will not have to time for questions at the end are we clear on that"

"Roger sir!" all six called out at the same time

"Good" the Chief replied "As you may or may not know we will be departing this base at 1200 hours today after this briefing is complete you will have one hour to get the equipment required ready"

John took a moment to look around the room to check every one is paying attention.

"First we will be taken to a battle cruiser in orbit that will take use to our first location where we will be collecting the AI" he took a breath "then we will be taken back to the battle cruiser where we will be taken to a Covenant hostile planet name unknown, once on the surface we will be a loan there will be no back up or pick up until the time given to use when we get there, we then will be taking a vehicles to the location of what will be called Alfa base"

"Sir what vehicle will we be using" Capt. Jack interrupted

"Good question what do you recommend?" John asked

"Well there being seven of us I think that it would be best to have two vehicles" he answered "best choices would be a Scorpion Tank and an LRV Warthog both able to take out Covenant forces from a distance and with ease"

"Good thinking we will use them then" John replied "is there anything else to add?"

The ODST looked down at the table took a moment to think and answered "No sir"

"Thank you" Chief responded "Once at Alfa base we will take out what ever Covenant that holds that area, Lieutenant Sam and Capt. Abby I want you two to take care of what weapons ammo we will be taking with us, make sure we have enough to last two days of continues fire even though that might be a bit much"

They both nodded and replied "Sir Yes sir"

The Chief continued to tell them what they will be doing when and what each person will be expected to do this took up almost 2 hours.

"Right we have 1 hour and 15 minutes till the start of the mission get weapons, vehicles, medic supplies, food and anything else will be needing" John ordered "you all may leave now thank for your time"

"Thank you sir" All six saluted at him and left the room.

The time to leave had arrived The Master Chief stood by the side of two pelicans one with a Scorpion on the back of it and the other with the Warthog. Both loaded up with the supplies that they were taking along with them. John waited for all six of them to get on to a pelican assigned to them. Then he got on to the one with the Warthog and signalled to the pilot to leave. Both dropships roared off into the sky towards the battle cruiser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The flagship that Tayap was on arrived at a planet that had just recently been cleared of human life, the Covenant had decided that this planet would be the best place to make a final attack on the human home world from. Tayap walk over to the gravity beam leading to the surface stared at it for a few moments then took a deep breath and stepped on to it. As he was picked up and slowly lowered to the ground he wished he was not here at all he would have preferred to take a dropship to the ground rather than a gravity platform. As he arrived on the platform at the bottom of the beam he quickly rushed off it. When he stepped off he was greeted by a pair of commando Grunts. This felt strange to him because just a short time ago he was a lower rank than them. He attempted to hide the fact he was terrified but for Grunts this was hard.

"Commander" One of the commando Grunts said "your troops are this way"

"Thank you" Tayap said "so how long have you two been in the service"

"Well sir we both join at the same time which was one moon ago" One of the pair answered "what about you?"

"Well it has been too long" Tayap replied with a sigh "That long every cycle seems like one thousand, I lost count a long time ago"

Tayap and the other two Grunts arrived on the edge of a small cliff over looking a field with a vast amount of Grunts in it. One of the many Grunts look up the cliff just as Tayap walked to the edge and bowed down as he did so all the other Grunts did the same from where Tayap was standing it looked like a wave of shimmering coloured metal and flesh. A sense of pride swept over Tayap as he looked over the many Grunts pack symbols that he could see. They all wore the sign of his old pack on their right shoulders. Tayap did not know what the symbol was all he knew is that his pack had had it since the start of the fight with the human had started but he had once heard one man refer to it as a "Bear". Tayap took a moment to think about the pack that he had left behind knowing that he would never get to see them again.

Tayap worked his way closer to the edge and started to speak "My friends we have been picked from a great many to protect the ancient grounds know as the Demon graveyard from all those who would try to trespass on its sacred ground to take the treasure that it held with in its walls, for this reason we will from now and until the time that we die we shall be called the Bear pack"

The army of Grunts started to chant "Bears" in a satisfying tone of acceptance at their new pack name.

One of the two Commando Grunt turned to Tayap and held out his army pointing in the direction of a giant building "Your methane tent is this way Sir"

"You are requested in the central tower at first light after you rest" the other Grunt said "is there anything else you require from use?"

"Yes" He responded taking note that neither of them had the Bears head on their shoulders "why do u two not wear my insignia?"

"We do not wear it because we are stations in another location not part of the mission" one of them answered Tayap's question "but it was nice to meet you"

The three of them walked off towards the tents of the leaders. As they arrived at the gates to this area the two of them stop and explained that they are not aloud to enter this area but told him how to find his tent. The tent was simple to find it had the Bears head on it. When Tayap finally found it he walked in. The first thing he saw when he got inside was the gold plated battle armour. After a while of making it glitter in the light he snuggled up in to a ball and drifted off in to a heavy sleep.


End file.
